


Drunken Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt tears prick my eyes. “I love you.” I told him. “I love you too, buddy.” He replied. “You’re my best friend.” “No.” I said. I turned my head so I was looking in his eyes. “I love you. Like, really love you. And I have since, like, high school.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

Jack POV

I’d lost count of how many drinks I’d had. Three? Four? Probably more.

I was at a bar with my friends, celebrating my birthday. Of course there’s alcohol. Any party of mine wouldn’t be complete without alcohol. My life had a lot of alcohol in it. I liked being happy and I saw numbing any pain with alcohol as help.

Today was no different. Alex had been flirting with a girl at the bar all night and it while sober it was like stabbing to my heart.

Yes, Alex, my best friend; Alex, my best friend since middle school; Alex, my band mate. There were so many things I wanted to do with him, so many things I wanted to tell him. I loved him, I really did. I questioned my sexuality in high school, and it was all because of him. A stupid fucking crush that I somehow gained. A stupid fucking crush that never left. A stupid fucking crush that turned into love. A stupid fucking crush that I tried to abolish by sleeping with people, both men and women. But every time I got home I felt empty. Empty and hurt. Empty and longing for our younger days where we’d cuddle and kiss as a joke. Cuddles and kisses that I knew were the closest to doing anything physical with him. I knew it was all a joke to him, but it left me hurt every time. And I knew he had no idea how much it really hurt me. It was kind of destroying our friendship.

I had to tell him how I felt.

In my drunken state, I walked over to him and while he was still talking to the girl, wrapped my arms around him from behind, resting my forehead on the spot between his shoulder blades, which was a little difficult since I was taller.

“Jack?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“Who’s that?” asked the girl.

“My friend.” He replied. “I guess he’s really drunk.”

I hear footsteps walking away, probably the girls. Alex untangled himself from me and turned around. I wrapped my arms around him again, resting my forehead on his chest, and he wrapped his own arms around my waist. I could hear his heartbeat right next to my ear. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

I felt tears prick my eyes. “I love you.” I told him.

“I love you too, buddy.” He replied. “You’re my best friend.”

“No.” I said. I turned my head so I was looking in his eyes. “I love you. Like, really love you. And I have since, like, high school.”

He gave me a sad look. “How much have you drank?” he asked.

I shrugged. “I’ve lost count.”

“I’m taking you home.” He said firmly and I didn’t bother arguing.

He didn’t say anything on the ride home. He let me rest my head on his shoulder since I was so tired. I guess that was one step forward. I’d kill to know what he was thinking. To know how he felt. Just to fucking know.

He walked me up to my house, an arm wrapped around me for support. He took me to my room, helping me out of my shirt and pants so I could sleep more comfortably. I guess this is the closest I’d get to him undressing me

“You okay?” he finally asked.

“I guess. I’ll have a bad hangover but nothing I can’t deal with.” I said.

“No, not that…” he trailed off.

I didn’t reply.

He sighed. “I guess I’ll…” he was about to leave but I grabbed his hand.

“Stay.” I said. “Please.” I looked up at him, the light hurting my eyes.

He looked at me, contemplating me for a moment. “Okay.” He whispered and came into bed next to me. He kept his pants and shirt on though.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me closer to me to we were spooning. We fell asleep like that.

…

I woke up with a groan and a massive headache. I remembered what happened last night and truly felt like an idiot. I admitted my feeling to Alex. He didn’t say anything back. It hurt. It really did. But he still stayed, and stayed to hold me, so I was really confused. I wasn’t going to push anything though.

I felt Alex stir behind me, and felt his grip around me tighten and I relaxed. I was more than happy to know he was still here. Still here holding me close to him.

“You okay?” I heard him mumble. I replied with a groan. “You want aspirin?” I groaned again.

He got out of the bed and I immediately felt the cold air hit me when his body heat left me. He readjusted the blanket so I could be warmer before he left the room. He soon came back with a glass of water and two aspirin pulls. I sat up and he gave me a smile, handing them to me. I dropped the aspirin in the glass and watched the water fizz as the pills dissolved, then drank the water.

We sat in silence for a moment until he broke the silence. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

I nodded, avoiding his eyes. He took the glass from me and took my face in his hands forcing me too look at him. His brown eyes were staring at me intently.

“You mean a lot to me. I need you to know that.” He told me. “And I’m so sorry I didn’t realise your feelings sooner.” Fuck, he’s going to make me cry. “And that I didn’t tell you how I feel sooner.”

“What?” I asked surprised.

“In high school, there was someone I gained really strong feelings for. But I never told them because I was afraid of ruining a great friendship. So I tried pushing those feelings away, but they never went away.”

My mouth fell agape. Was he seriously just confessing his love for me? I’d always thought he was straight so this was a shock to me.

“I love you, Jack.” He said, his eyes welling up. “I love you so fucking much and have for a really long time.”

“Kiss me.” I whispered, the words falling out of my mouth before I could stop them. I almost felt stupid until I felt his lips press against mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my hands around his neck. I kissed him and I kissed him and I kissed him and I kissed him. A real kiss, a kiss I’d been desperate for, for so long.

He climbed on top of me and ran his tongue along my lower lip and I let out a small moan.

I’d been longing for this for so long, I couldn’t believe it was actually happening! This didn’t feel real but when I felt him palm me through my boxers, the reality hit me.

“Alex.” I whimpered against his lips. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and ran my fingers along his hot skin. He pulled away to take off his shirt, throwing it to the side. He looked at me lovingly before he kissed me again.

His warm chest was pressed against mine and I was getting harder by the second. My hands were tangled in his hair and he grinded his hips against mine.

His lips went from mine to my neck. He nibbled and sucked it, no doubt leaving hickies all over it. As he kissed my collarbone then up to my jawline I felt my heartbeat increase.

He pulled away and looked at me in the eye, our brown eyes meeting. “Do you want this?”

“Fuck Alex. Are you seriously asking? Yes! Yes I’ve been wanting this for so many years.”

He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling. He leaned forward and kissed my nose. “You’re perfect.” He mumbled.

He then kissed down my chest until he was between my legs. His fingers went under the waistband of my boxers and he pulled them off, tossing them aside. He stroked me, wrapping his hand around me and began to pump me.

“Fuck.” I muttered.

Alex fucking Gaskarth was giving me a hand job. Teenage Jack would have been jumping with joy. I looked down at him and he smiled at me. God, he had the most perfect smile. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along the tip and I moaned.

He took me into his mouth and slowly made his way down to the base. When his nose pressed against the base, he looked at me with innocent eyes. Fuck, he was adorable. He bobbed up and down keeping his eyes locked with mine.

I tangled my hands in his hair, running my fingers threw it. He slowly took me out of his mouth, making sure to run his tongue along it. I bit my lip, deciding this was the best blowjob I’d ever received.

He crawled back up to me, smiling at me. He kissed my forehead. I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and pushed him down and kissed him. I used my free hand to undo his jeans and wrapped my hand around his hard member.

He pulled away and breathed sharply. “Don’t.” he whined. “I’m gonna come.”

I kissed him again, humming while I continued to stroke him.

“Why are you so scared to come?” I asked, smugly, stroking him again.

“I want to fuck you first.”

There they were, words I’d been wanting to hear for so long.

I let go of him, pulling down his pants and boxer. He kicked them off and we were both finally left naked. Sure, it’s not the first time we’d seen each other naked but this was different. This was intimate. This was everything I wanted from him.

He smiled at me. “You got stuff?” he asked.

I nodded. “Top draw, bedside table.”

He reached over, pulling out a condom and bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with the lube and inserted one inside of me. I moaned as he stretched me out.

“Fuck, Lex.” I breathed.

“You like that?” He asked.

“Uh hu.” I replied.

He kissed me again while he added a second finger. I moaned against his lips and I felt him smile. He curled his finger and he hit that bundle of nerves and I practically screamed.

Alex chuckled while he hit it again and my whole body shook. He pressed his lips against mine again.

“Ready?” he asked and I nodded.

He pulled away to slip on the condom and coated himself with lube. He kissed my forehead and my smile grew. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed into me.

And it was honestly better than I could have ever imagined. He thrust into me over and over.

He moaned. “Jack,” he breathed. “You feel so fucking good.”

He thrust hard again, this time hitting that bundle of nerves. I held back scream by digging my teeth into his neck. I heard him breathe sharply and I pulled away, scared I hurt him.

He shook his head. “No, that was good.”

I smirked, and went back to his neck, nibbling and kissing it, leaving hickies all over it. I paid close attention to the skull tattoo below his ear and felt him shake. I felt accomplished knowing I found a soft spot.

“Jack.” He breathed and he reached down to stroke me, still thrusting into me.

“Fuck.” I breathed against his neck.

“I love you.” He said and I could feel his warm breath against my ear.

My heart practically did a backflip when he said that. “I love you too.”

His hand wrapped itself around me and he pumped me. I tried to hold back from coming, but then I heard him say sweetly, “Together.”

“Mhm.” I replied and after a few more thrusts and pumps, we both reached our climax.

He pulled out of me and collapsed beside me, breathing heavily. I couldn’t control the grin on my face and he kissed the corner of my mouth.

“That was amazing.” I heard him mumble, pulling me close to him.

I nodded and kissed his forehead. “It really was.”


End file.
